Various types of vehicles are provided with an operator's cab which is tiltably mounted on the vehicle frame to permit the cab to be tilted upwardly to provide access to the equipment located beneath the cab structure. Such vehicles include various types of earth-moving and construction vehicles, e.g., bulldozers, crawler loaders, trucks, and the like. As earth-moving and construction vehicles are normally subjected to substantial vibrations and impacts, it is common to provide cushioning means to support the operator's cab on the vehicle frame. However, it is important that the cab structure and the cab mounting means provide adequate protection for the operator in the event of a rollover of the vehicle.
One of the difficulties in providing pivotable mountings for the cab is variations between the spacing of the pivot hinge elements on the cab and the spacing of the pivot hinge elements on the chassis frame. When the hinge elements on either the frame or the cab are made narrower to ensure that they will fit within the opposing hinge elements, the resulting pivot hinges are loose. The looseness can be avoided to some degree by the use of shims to provide lateral pre-load, but it is impossible to pre-load the elastomeric elements with shims to compensate for the variations in the positions of the hinge elements.